Un día por Paris
by Arwen-chan
Summary: Un viaje por este hermoso lugar.... hg (Mep...es especial para ti)


¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Mep.... aquí esta lo prometido!!!!  
  
Un dia por Paris.  
  
El avión comercial acaba de llegar al aropuerto de Paris Charles de Gaulle, bajaron entusiasmados los 4 amigos, aunque Hermione ya habia estado de vacaciones se le hacia emocionante esta nueva aventura. Harry era la primera vez que estaba ahí, ya que sus tios nunca los llevaban en sus viajes.... pero sus otros dos amigos pelirrojos si que se mostraban entusiasmados por los objectos muggles que habia alrededor.  
  
Fueron a buscar sus maletas y salieron en la sala de espera... de un decorado algo antiguo, sus grandes paredes blancas y sus asientos en colores neutros. Enfrente de ellos había unos grandes ventanales dando un poco del panorama frances.  
  
Eran mediados de agosto y querian celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry.... claro estaba que un poco atrasados. Al salir sintieron un poco del frio clima, que aunque ya estaban acostumbrados al frio clima de Londres no se imaginaban que en ese pais en pleno verano hiciera ese clima.  
  
Tomaron el tren subterraneo, notando lo maltradato que estaban las instalaciones y lo desconfiada que se veia la gente. Pasaron por varias paradas hasta que se dicidieron bajar en la tercera estacion, estaban nerviosos ya que hiban solos y loa unica ayuda era que Hermione traia dos mapas uno era el de los trenes y autobuses y el otro las calles y avenidas de aquella ciudad. Al salir se quedaron vislumbrados por la hermosa arquictectura queera impresionante, no habia un solo detalle que encontraran decepcionate.  
  
Despues de varios de caminar, admirando todo lo que veian llegaron al hotel donde se hosperarian, su tardanza se debio que Ron quizo ayudarlos leyendo el mapa... pero los perdio mas de una vez.  
  
Las chicas fueron a sus respectiva habitación, que era pequeña decorada con colores claros y solo tenia dos camas, un tocador, una televisión, entre otros detalles.  
  
-Al fin llegamos -dijo la pelirroja recostandose en su cama.  
  
-Uff... crei que nunca lo hariamos jaja -dijo bromeando, masajeandose el hombro donde habia estado sosteniendo su maleta.  
  
-¿No había otra manera más facil de llegar? -pregunto Ginny cerrando los ojos por unos momentos.  
  
-Si, pero Ron no quiso que tomaramos un taxi... prefirio "vivir la aventura" de viajar en tren y sin saber que hacer -respondio.  
  
-Dime.... ya se te declaro ¿verdad? - pregunto con interes, notando que su amiga se le subian los colores a la cara.  
  
-Este ...si... -contesto con nerviosismo.  
  
-Felicidades, al fin seremos cuñadas. -dijo entusiasmada - me lo imagine al verlos... se veian diferentes.... si esa es la palabra.  
  
-Gracias...  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado con Harry? -pregunto ahora su amiga, Ginny solo sonrio con cierto deje de tristeza.  
  
-No ha sucedido nada, creo que...  
  
-Él me dijo que le gustabas -interrumpio la chica, levantandose de la cama y empezandose a arreglar un poco.  
  
-No se que pensar, el me da señales pero no se anima -contesto con franqueza.  
  
Toc, Toc, se escucho la puerta que tocaban.  
  
-Entren -grito Hermione.  
  
-Chicas vamonos -decia alegre Ron.  
  
-Si, vamos -exclamaron al unisono las chicas.  
  
El resto del día se la pasaron recorriendo la gran Avenida Des Champs Élysées, donde despues de visitar ciertos lugares turisticos las chicas decidieron ir a visitar las tiendas y los chicos exasperados tuvieron que acompañarlas.  
  
-Mira Herm... creo que me la voy a comprar - decia pensativamente Ginny saliendo del vestidor con una minuscula falda de tablones negra.... bueno no era tan minuscula pero para su querido hermano si.  
  
-Niña, ni creas que te dejare andar saliendo con esa falda -exclamo Ron enojado, cubriendola para que nadia más la viera -no es correcto que andes vestida asi ¿verdad Harry?. -pregunto a su amigo que en ese momento estaba viendo fijamente a la pelirroja. Ron fruncio el entrecejo.  
  
-Ah!... es verdad Ginny tu no puedes andar saliendo con esa falda -dijo Harry saliendo del trance en que estaba.  
  
-Potter -dijo peligrosamente -no quiero que veas a si a mi hermanita.  
  
-Gin... compratela, no le hagas caso a tu hermano.-grito desde dentro del vestidor.  
  
-Hermione me deberias de apoyar como mi novia que eres -dijo sonrojandose levemente al decir la palabra "novia". Pero se sonrojo más al verla salir con una falda parecida a la de su hermana pero color verde militar.  
  
-Te ves... herrmosa -balbucio rapidamente.  
  
-¿No me dejaras usarla? -dijo con un aire infantil.  
  
-Claro... lo que tu quieras - dijo anodadado, y voltio a ver a su hermana que trataba de aguantarse la risa- Gin compratela si quieres.  
  
-No necesitaba de tu permiso -dijo tajante entrando al vestidor de nuevo.  
  
Al final de la noche decidieron ir a uno de los tipicos restaurantes que tenian sus mesas en el exterior para poder disfrutar de la bella vista parisina.  
  
-Chicos... ejem... Herm y yo vamos a ir a caminar un rato... solos -dijo Ron más rojo que su cabello.  
  
-Nos vemos en el hotel -añadio Hermione, tomando la mano de su novio y caminando tranquilamente por las calles casi vacias. Harry y Ginny se vieron divertidos, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que estaban completamente solos desviaron la mirada, causando un molestoso silencio de varios segundos. Ginny veia con interes a la gente que pasaba evitando ver a Harry.  
  
-Desean algo más -dijo la voz del mesero que los atendia.  
  
-No gracias -contesto Harry amablemente.  
  
-Usted señorita desea algo más -dijo con algo más de interes aquel apuesto mesero.  
  
-No gracias -respondio con una sonrisa -nos podria traer la cuenta.  
  
-Claro bella dama -dijo galante con su acento frances (n/a: bueno no se como ponerlo asi jeje). Sacando su libreta y dejando la cuenta en la mesa, retirandose por unos momentos.  
  
-Hmmm...  
  
-¿Te sucede algo Harry? -pregunto viendo con interes al frances que los atendia.  
  
-Hmmmm -volvio a repetir sin dejar de verla.  
  
-Ya dime -dijo aburrida.  
  
-Bueno... no me gusta como te ve el francesito ese -dijo con un deje de molestia. Ella esbozo una gran sonrisa. Apenas hia a responder cuando volvio el mesero para cobrar la cuenta, Harry pago inmediatamente, sin esperar el cambio y se llevo de la mano a una desconcertada Ginny.  
  
Caminaron por largo tiempo, sin que ninguno dijiera ni una sola palabra cada uno metidos en sus pensamientos hasta que ella se decidio hablar.  
  
-Harry...  
  
-Si... -dijo deteniendose a la mitad del puente en que estaban transitando.  
  
-Mi mano - dijo un poco incomoda, él primero no se dio cuenta pero enseguida solto la mano.  
  
-Disculpa no me di cuenta. -musitó sonrojado.  
  
-No hay problema... mira que hermoso se ve el rio -dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.  
  
Era verdad el rio Sena a esa hora era realmente espectacular ayudado un poco por la iluminación de las multiples faros que adornaban el lugar.  
  
Harry observaba como Ginny perdia sus ojos en aquel rio, y como sus cabellos rojos eran movidos por el viento suave.  
  
-Ginny -empezo a decir decidido.  
  
-Dime -expreso Ginny voltiandolo a ver.  
  
-Yo te queria decir... este... -empezo a decir con nerviosismo en su voz.  
  
-¿Qué Harry? -pregunto un poco ilucionada.  
  
Harry no sabia como decirle que la queria... que si deseaba ser su novia, solamente veia concentrado aquellos ojos que le encantaba.  
  
-Solamente te queria decir esto -dijo acercandose precipitadamente a su rostro para robarle un fugaz beso en los labios. Ella lo vio desconcertada pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. y él tomando nuevamente valor se volvio acercar para besarla sintiendo como ella aceptada el beso.  
  
Asi esa pareja se quedaron besandose por un largo tiempo... sintiendo como sus corazones palpitaban a la par del otro. La luna salio de las nubes que la cubrian iluminandolos.  
  
Fin.  
  
Este fic está super dedicado a Mep, ya ves tarde pero seguro... espero que te guste. Como ves hubo besos hasta el final al igual que en tus fics... muchos besos!!!  
  
Bueno si alguien se anima a dejarme reviews los aceptare gustosa!!!! 


End file.
